Guardianship
by MysticalTears
Summary: Summary: It is the end of his sixth year and Harry Potter is forced to go back to his relatives. But, the Dursley’s never showed up. Why? Where are they? That’s not the worst yet, however. A certain person claims for guardianship… No slash
1. An Accident?

**Guardianship**

Summary: It is the end of his sixth year and Harry Potter is forced to go back to his relatives. But, the Dursley's never showed up. Why? Where are they? That's not the worst yet, however. A certain person claims guardianship… (No slash)

Chapter 01:

An Accident?

"Goodbye Harry," Ron said to him. "You're sure your family is coming? Mum sure wants to give you a ride if they don't show up."

"It's okay, I'm sure they'll be here soon," Harry said, saying goodbye to his friend. He watched the Weasley family leaving and smiled. He wondered how his parents would be… He would never know, being the person who he is. Everyone around him would probably die sooner or later. It already happened with his parents, Cedric, Sirius, and now Dumbledore.

They've said so many times that it isn't his fault, yet he kept feeling that it was. He had never really got over their deaths.

It would be wonderful to have a family of your own. Surrounded with the people you love and who love you… meaning, anyone but the Dursley's. Come to think of it: Where were they? His Uncle Vernon was never this late to pick him up, and he knew the date, Harry was sure of that. Maybe they were planning to leave him there. It would be a thing that his relatives would do, considering their intense hatred for the boy. Maybe they were sick of him and just… left him behind…

Still Harry remained where he was. First for five minutes, then for half an hour, then for seventy-five minutes…

"Hey, you!" someone yelled.

Harry turned around to see an old man, who had just been sweeping the flour.

"Yeah, you. Sorry kid, you've got to go. We're closin'."

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, but one thing he was sure of: his relatives weren't coming to pick him up. "Closing?" Harry asked, feeling a wave of panic float over him. He was in London! How the hell would he get back in Surrey if no one were going to pick him up?!

"Yeah, it's late kid, everyone has gone home and I'm goin' too. If you don't want to be locked in, you've got to get outside."

"Oh…" Harry responded, knowing nothing else to say.

"Where's yer family?" the man asked, seeing the person in front of him frowning as if he didn't knew what to do.

"Oh, they- they didn't show u-up, sir…"

"Didn't showed up? Why would they leave a boy of fifteen—"

"Sixteen."

"—Sixteen behind! Where do you live?"

"Surrey, sir. In Privet Drive."

"Well, that's an end away. Can't let ya walk around in the middle of the night, can I? It's not safe outside; mark my words. Want a ride kid?"

"Err… yeah…" Harry didn't trust people easy, especially after that Alastor Moody situation. However, if this person was a criminal, he was still a _Muggle_ criminal and _he_ was a wizard. Besides, he knew of no other options. "I would like to."

"Hmm… let me warn ya, kid. The world isn't full of happy and nice persons…" Harry almost laughed at this. If he wouldn't know! "The next time someone wants ta give you a ride, refuse. You're lucky I'm no such person, but next time, go to the police, okay? They'll help ya."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Then let's go."

The car that the man had wasn't much and if this person would have to meet his Uncle Vernon, he wouldn't have liked him at all, besides from the fact that he helped his nephew return to his home. It was a long journey to Surrey and it was already getting dark.

"What's yer name, kid?" the man asked while they drove.

"Harry," Harry answered.

"Any last name?"

"Err…" What if this man was a Squib or a Death Eater? No, no Death Eater, because then he would have been attacked already.

"That's okay, Harry, you don't have to tell. My name is Evert. I know, it's a weird name now, but in my time, Evert was a very common name… Ah, look we're almost there."

"Where do you live, sir?" Harry asked.

"Please, do not 'sir' me. Just Evert will do. You wouldn't know how much I hated it to speak that way to my parents and teachers… But I live in London, Harry."

"London!? And you drove all way to Surrey!? You could have been home a long time now!"

"I know," Evert smiled. "But I rather help a boy who can't get back home. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I wouldn't have helped you."

"Oh… do you have any kids, Evert?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"I had a daughter… but she- she…" The man's eyes watered. Uh-oh, this wasn't a good subject to have a conversation with. Evert took a deep breath. "My little girl… she was… we went to a market and we- we lost her… Some- some guy convinced her that he'd help her, but—he raped and killed her, Harry… She was only ten years old… he was never caught. That's why I warn ya, Harry. Never step in someone's car…"

"I'm sorry…" Harry whispered. "I know how it's like to loose a person. You never really get over it…"

Evert whipped his tears away. "What do you mean, Harry? Who do you have lost?"

The black-haired boy sighed. "My parents were murdered when I was one… and my godfather died not that long ago…"

"Oh… I'm so sorry kid," Evert said. "With who do you live now?"

"My aunt and uncle," Harry answered.

For a moment, silence took over. "Why were they murdered? Did they catch the person?"

Harry smiled weak. It was strange, but he had the feeling that he can trust this person with all his secrets… It was weird to tell things to a complete stranger and still feel relieved. "No, he wasn't caught. They were- they were murdered because…"

The car stopped and Harry saw that they were in Privet Drive. He was actually quite relieved that he swallowed that little piece of information.

"Why were they murdered, Harry?"

"Thanks for the ride, Evert," Harry said.

"Yer sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright then… let's get yer trunk."

They unloaded the car together and Evert had even offered to help carrying his trunk to his relatives' house. Harry thanked him, but Evert had already made his own decision. Harry, who suspected that he did this in the feeling of guilt towards his daughter, remained silence.

When he walked towards Privet Drive number four, he felt that something was wrong. He stopped.

"What is it, Harry?" Evert asked.

Harry looked at the house of his relatives. At first eye, it looked fine and normal, but then he saw something—a green light.

"No!" he hissed under his breath and dropped his things. He sprinted to the house, leaving a stunned Evert.

The door was already open. Inside he heard a high scream that surely was from his Aunt Petunia.

He ran upstairs without thinking twice and he flinched at the image he saw. A big, fat body lied on the ground, which surely was his Uncle Vernon. Dudley was unconscious; Harry saw him breath. His Aunt Petunia was curled in a corner, whimpering. Standing over here was none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

"Ahh, Harry…" he said when he spotted him. "I already wondered what took you so long."

"Harry? What's wrong?" the voice of Evert sounded downstairs.

"Stay there!" Harry hissed at Evert while he kept eye contact with Voldemort.

"More friends?" Voldemort asked, grinning.

"You stay away from him!! From my family! Haven't you killed enough people yet!! It's ME you want, so go ahead; kill me! But leave them alone!!" Harry yelled, screaming all the anger towards the man out of him. Strangely enough, Voldemort did not get angry. Instead, he smiled at him. No, really, he actually _smiled_ at him.

"But Harry… who says I want to kill you?" he whispered.

Harry was struck. He gaped at his sworn enemy. Had he heard this right? "Since when are you _not _trying to kill me!?"

"Since last week. You remember Severus?"

Harry clinched his teeth. Of course he still remembered that slimy git! He killed Dumbledore!

"I'd say yes," Voldemort continued. "He stole your Headmaster's Pensieve. He should know that you should never, ever put important stuff in something where everyone can read it. Yes, Harry. I know the prophecy…"

A feeling of horror struck him. "Then you've only got more reason to kill me."

Voldemort shook his head. "No, just more reason not to."

"I don't understand you…" Harry said carefully.

At that moment, Voldemort pointed his wand to Petunia and one green light later, her body went limp and lifeless.

"NO!!" Harry yelled, but he knew it was too late. She was dead. He got on his knees and held her hand for a pulse. She didn't have one. She was really dead. He'd never thought he would, but he could really feel tears filling his eyes. He then felt a hand resting on his head.

"What… do… you… want?" Harry asked slowly and harshly.

"You'll see." And with a loud CRACK, Voldemort was gone.

At that moment someone came running up the stairs. He heard the person gasp at what he saw. Harry knew it was Evert.


	2. Not yet 17

**Guardianship**

Chapter 02:

Not Yet Seventeen

"Harry…" Evert whispered. "He was it, right? The man who killed your parents?"

"Yes…" Harry whispered, feeling to exhausted to hide anything anymore.

"He's tried to kill you before, hasn't he? This is not your first meeting, was it?" Now Harry shook his head.

"And he had powers… so would you then…"

"Evert, I'm a wizard. A lot of people are, you just don't notice."

"A wizard?"

"Yes."

"Were yer relatives—"

"No, they were just as normal as you are."

"But who was he, Harry? The murderer?"

"Voldemort. Everyone in the whole Wizarding World fears him. He kills, tortures, kidnaps… He would be able to take over the world right now if he wanted to…"

"What about that… prophecy?"

Harry sighed and told Evert the whole story. About Hogwarts, Death Eaters, about Ron and Hermione… Evert was being very understanding, which Harry thought was highly uncommon.

"I always knew there was something further than we can see…" Evert said after Harry had finished. "Wizards… wow…"

"Evert, don't you need to get home?" Harry asked, seeing that it was 3 A.M in the morning.

"First I think you need to call the police."

"The police? And tell them what? That some wizard came in and murdered them all? No, I'm going to owl the Ministry."

"Owl?"

Harry grabbed Hedwig from out of the car and wrote a quick letter. Evert was very surprised that they still wrote with a feather and ink and said that owling is just like sending a letter with a pigeon, what they did half a century ago.

Hedwig was only away for five minutes and five Auror's already appeared in Privet Drive, plus three Medi-Wizards. The bodies of Petunia and Vernon were taking to St Mungo's, just like Dudley except for the fact that he was still alive. He looked bad though…

Two Auror's questioned Harry and after they were finished, they told him that he needed to come to the Ministry.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Mister Potter," one practically young wizard said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Your relatives have passed away and you're not yet seventeen.

"And what does that means?"

"That means that someone needs to have a guardianship over you. Tomorrow will be decided who."

"But I'll be seventeen in a month!"

"Yes, but you're still underage. As I said, tomorrow will be decided whom. I'm sure that there will be lots of people who would be delighted to raise you as their son. You can be there when the judge decides, but you aren't allowed to speak."

"I can't decide who!?"

"No, Harry, you can not."

"But—"

"Please, those people will only be there to help you and even if you don't like them, you can leave after a month, but until then… it's best to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Are you coming than? There has been a room arranged for you at the Leaky Cauldron. Tomorrow, at 7:00 am it begins. If you want to be there, come in time."

Harry said goodbye and thank you to his new friend Evert and left with the Auror's.

-

He had received a card from the Weasley's. They heard about what happened and they will try to claim guardianship. Harry smiled at that, knowing that he might not go to some unknown family.

He was changing his clothes right now. It was 6.30 and he wanted to be there when they say who his new 'family' would be.

Fifteen minutes later, he left with two Auror's who had insisted on taking him. Not long after they were standing in the room where everything will change_. (A/N: Yes, I know, I know! Way to fast, but telling everything would be so boring! Not only for me to write but also for you to read.)_

"Harry!"

Harry looked and saw Molly Weasley waving to him. With her were Ron, Ginny and the now famous twins. They walked to him.

"Where's Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked when they were close enough.

"Talking to his lawyer. Harry, we'll try the best we can do to get your guardianship but…"

"But what?" he asked.

"I just looked and… we're not the only one."

"Who else is there?"

"I don't know. I didn't recognize him. But I'm going to search for Arthur. I need to sit in front with him. Will you all wait here?"

They agreed and suddenly Harry was surrounded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Heard it from dad this morning."

"Did you kill them, Harry?"

"_Fred_!"

"Only a joke, Gin-Gin."

"Well, it's not funny! We were all so worried."

"And dad didn't want to say us more than that your house was attacked."

"And that you're parentless."

"So then we suggested—"

"—why ickle Harrikins couldn't be our… hundred's brother!"

"And since Percy is still being the prat who he is—"

"—you can take his place."

"If we win, of course."

"If we win."

Harry laughed. "Sure, I would love to be your brother. Have you seen the other person who asked for my guardianship?"

"Nope. Only mum did. We came in five minutes later by the Floo," Ron said.

"Well, anyway, I hope you win."

Then someone asked for silence. It was exactly seven o'clock. It has begun.

Some wizard Harry did not recognize spoke.

"Case 0076757, Subject: Guardianship of Harry James Potter. Bring in the qualifies."

Arthur and Molly Weasley came in, together with their lawyer. Behind them, there was walking a man looking around 20 years old with black hair and cold blue eyes. He was walking with his lawyer, a stern-looking woman.

Something about this man was oddly familiar. At the same time, Ginny squeezed all the blood out of his arm.

"What is it?" he hissed.

"H-H-Harry…"

"Yes?"

"H-H-Harry…"

"What is it already!"

"Harry, it's Tom," she whispered.


	3. The Case

**Guardianship**

Chapter 03:

The Case.

Harry looked at Ginny who had a look of horror on her face and then looked at the black-haired man, who looked straight at him with a twinkle in his eyes that even Dumbledore couldn't remake. A sly grin appeared on his face. It was true. Voldemort, Tom Riddle, was asking for his guardianship!

"Oh God…" he whispered.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked. The twins also shot worried glances at him.

"It's Tom," Ginny said horror-struck. "Tom Riddle."

"Who?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Voldemort," Harry said.

The Twins' normal joyful faces, now felt down in an instant.

"You-Know-Who is that guy!?!?"

"And he's asking for _your _guardianship!!?"

"This isn't good, George."

"It most certainly isn't, Fred. Our Percy-replacing brother—"

"—Is dead if we don't win this case."

"Someone stop it!" Ginny shrieked.

"Can't," said a very pale-looking Ron. "They've already begun."

And that was true. They've missed half of what the unknown man was saying.

"—So, if Mr. Arthur Weasley will now begin…"

Mr. Weasley stood up. "Thank you. Harry James Potter is a great friend of my children. My youngest, Ronald had already befriended him when he was only eleven. We even showed Mr. Potter where platform nine and three-quarters was. Over the years we grew closer to him and we already consider him as part of our family. My kids really love him and so do my wife and I, so we'll be honoured to take guardianship over him." He sat down again. Harry smiled. He knew, of course, that the Weasley's loved him as part as their family, but hearing it is much better than just knowing.

"Very well," the man spoke again. "Now Mr. Riddle, if you please…"

Tom Riddle stood up. Harry's heart immediately sank again. Tom, Voldemort, didn't even look at the man or the Weasley's. He looked straight at him and began to talk, never leaving his eyes on the 16-year old boy. Harry narrowed them, sending a glare his way.

"I've heard that Mr. Potter is very fond of the Weasley family, however, we have to think of what is best for him. The Weasley's already have it hard with 5 children in the house and it is best if Mr. Potter lives with a family who actually can afford a set of new clothes, without eating dry bread the next week. I have a mansion in Little Hangleton where Mr. Potter can stay. He'll get many friends in the city and he's free to go to the Weasley's whenever he wants. I'm sure he'll be as happy with me as I'll be with him.

"Also, my mansion is highly protected with the best wards, and therefore it will be safe for Mr. Potter. I'm sure that the Weasley family also have some wards around the house, but we must remember who Harry Potter is. I'm sure my house will be much safer against the threat of You-Know-Who than the Burrow. Thank you."

"How dare he! How _dare_ he!!" Harry hissed. "Using himself to win this. Just wait until…"

"Harry, no!" Ginny said. "Don't do anything stupid!"

Suddenly the unknown man spoke again. "We'll take a break for 15 minutes and then the judge will decide who will win the guardianship."

Immediately Harry stood up.

"Harry, please," Ginny begged.

"Sorry Gin," Harry said and he walked away.

"Oh, what if Tom kidnaps him!" Ginny said to her brothers.

"No," Ron responded. "Not until the judge makes its decision. Voldemort wants to win guardianship over Harry, because Harry is then forced to stay, until he is seventeen…"

"But if Tom wins, he won't even make the next morning."

"I don't know, Gin. Voldemort could have killed him in Privet Drive, couldn't he? There has to be some plan behind it."

"But our new brother is going with us," Fred suddenly said. "Isn't that right, George?"

"Yes, that's right. We're going to teach him how to become a prankster," the twin-brother said.

"Guys, don't make jokes now," Ginny frowned. "We need to tell this to mum and dad."

-

When Harry left, he heard his friends talking about him. He didn't really pay attention to that, because he has other things to settle right now.

Walking out of the room, he saw Voldemort in the hall, already waiting for him.

"Sometimes, you're just too predictive, Harry," Tom smirked.

"Why are you doing this!?" Harry hissed.

"You will find out once you are my… son."

"I will never be your son and I'm not planning to go with you, even if you win this case!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Harry. A funny look it'll be… Auror's turning on Harry Potter and delivering him to Lord Voldemort himself…"

"You won't win this case!" Harry yelled.

"You sound highly convinced, Harry," Tom said. "But even if you are right, even if that blood-traitor family wins… do you really think that I will let you slip through my fingers again? Maybe you don't know, Harry Potter…" He leaned forward to whisper the last part. "But you're mine…"

And with that last words, Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, turned around and walked in the room where the final decision will be made.

Taking a minute, Harry let Voldemort's words sank in before he went back to the courtroom, pale-faced and avoiding Voldemort's eyes as much as possible. What did he meant by that?

"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny asked. "We couldn't warn mom and dad because… Harry? What happened out there?"

"He didn't threaten you, did he?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"What is it then?"

"He said that there is no escape…" Harry swallowed. He surely isn't going to tell them more than that.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course there is!" Ginny shrieked. "He's just trying to scare you that's all. Don't worry about it."

Harry nodded, but in his mind he shook his head. He knew all along that there was no escape from Voldemort. One day they'll just _have_ to face each other. But couldn't it be when he was a bit older and a little better in magic?

It went quiet immediately when the (still) unknown man spoke. "The judge has made his decision," he said. "It was hard to decide who was going to be Harry Potter's new guardian and we all know how important friendship can be… however, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is out there, and we think it's wise to let Harry Potter stay in a safe place. Thomas Marvolo Riddle just has a safer house. Hereby Mr. Riddle has owned guardianship over Harry James Potter."

His friends sat there, gaping. Mr and Mrs Weasley looked disappointed, but Harry just closed his eyes and shook his head, hoping that this is just a nightmare.

He stared at Tom Riddle for a moment. He looked very pleased. Then, Harry just knew that he wasn't going to let this happen so easily.

--

Author's Note:

I know that the story is pretty common and that some things are to be suspected. Anyway, I really, really want to thank you for your reviews. I never got so many of them! You make me so happy with just your reviews, so please review more!!


	4. Escape?

**Guardianship**

Chapter 04:

Escape?

"I'm not going," he whispered to his friends.

Ron stared at him. "Harry… they'll force you… I don't want you to go, but I know, they'll force you."

"Better being forced, then going willingly. I'm not going back to Little Hangleton, and I'm not leaving with the person who murdered my parents," Harry glared.

"Harry…" Ginny sighed.

"Fred, George? Got any of those fireworks?" Harry asked, ignoring Ginny.

"Of course we do!" Fred said happily.

"Good. We might need it."

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. "You can't be serious! You can't… You can't escape from the Ministry!"

"He could always try," George grinned.

"See, he already becomes a prankster," Fred said while getting the fireworks out of his bag. "To be honest, we had it all planned out."

"If you were official our Percy-replacing brother—" George said.

"—We would have celebrated it."

"And how could we better celebrate it-"

"-—With some fireworks from our shop," Fred finished.

Harry smiled. "Because it was your idea you get the honour to lighten up this place a bit."

"You don't have to say that twice!" George said. "Do you have a light for me my dear Fred?"

"Of course, my dear George." He grabbed a box full of matches. "Shall we bring some life in this room?"

"Cover your ears and eyes," Ginny said to Harry and Ron, clearly changing her mind. "I've seen how this works."

"Thanks Ginny…" Harry said.

A moment later a huge bang was heard and a white light covered the place. Many people screamed.

"Go, Harry!" Ron said. Harry didn't hesitate and ran out the door immediately. Only, he heard footsteps; he wasn't alone. As he ran faster, three people grabbed them, whom Harry recognized as Auror's. If they would know what a big mistake they made…

Harry tried to free himself, but the only result it had was that they hold him so tight, it actually hurt and that three wands were now in front of his face. But he didn't want to give up. He wasn't going with world's most feared wizard.

"We will Stun you if you continue to fight back, mister Potter," one of the Auror's said.

"They will fire you when they see what you three have done," Harry answered, glaring. "Now let me go!"

"We can't do that," another Auror said. "Mr. Riddle has guardianship over you. You must stay in a safe house till you are of age."

"Safe?" Harry repeated. "Riddle Manor is nothing but safe! Of course, you wouldn't know. Why would the Ministry know?"

"Potter, the Ministry wants what's best for you."

"First they need to know what that is. Like hell I'm going with Tom Riddle. I'd rather commit suicide!"

"Mister Potter," one of the Auror's said. "Don't say such things. You will get used to live with another family. And it won't take that long till you're seventeen."

"I'll be dead before I even reach my seventeenth birthday!" Harry yelled. This caught the Auror's attention.

"What do you mean?" one asked.

"What it means?" Harry repeated. "What it means is that—"

Suddenly a voice sounded. "Let him go."

Wand dangerously pointing at the Auror's, Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort walked to them, looking very angry. The Auror's stared in surprise at him.

"Did I not made myself clear?" Voldemort said. "Let him go!"

The Auror's looked a moment at each other, like they asked each other what they should do. Apparently, they took too much time.

"Avada Kedavra."

The spell zoomed to one of the Auror's, who was too stunned to even think about dodging it. He felt on the floor, dead. The Auror's were shocked. They forgot about Harry and pointed their wands at Tom Riddle, not knowing who they're facing against. Without a word, without a sign, the two Auror's' wands flew in the air and were crushed into tiny pieces of wood.

The Auror's, now having no defence, stared fearfully at the man who just killed a friend of theirs, expecting the same fate. Voldemort walked towards them and muttered a spell, but it wasn't the Killing Curse. Instead, it was an Unforgivable. "_Imperio_."

Moments after the spell was said, the Auror's just simply walked away.

Harry looked at the body of the Auror, as if this couldn't be happening. Again. Again, someone was dead. How could this be happening…?

As he heard footsteps approaching, he immediately pulled out his wand.

"You think that silly thing of yours will keep me away?" Voldemort asked.

"It saved my life three years ago," Harry responded, glaring.

"That's true, even I can't deny that." Suddenly Harry's wand slipped away and his enemy caught it with ease. "But I've gotten stronger."

"What now?" he asked. "You're going to kill me without even giving me a chance to defend myself?"

"I already told you that I'm not going to kill you," Voldemort said. "Now pull up your sleeve."

Harry stared at him for a moment, the image of the Dark Mark appearing in his mind. "What?"

Voldemort grabbed his arm and did it himself, noticing his reaction. After he saw the red marks of the struggling with the Auror's, he sighed and pulled the sleeve down again. "I should have killed them all," he muttered. "Listen to me, Harry. Don't ever try to get away from me again," he warned. "I have guardianship over you and that's a fact. I don't care if you want it or not, neither does the Ministry, but you're going to live with me for one month."

"I'd rather die," Harry responded.

"As I said, I don't care if you want it or not. You're going to stay with me until you're seventeen, even if I have to lock you up to accomplish that. Now we're already late so we must be going."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I will Stun you if you don't cooperate with me. I can always drag you inside, what a nice sight it would be… Harry Potter, defenceless, vulnerable and most of all, weak, because he couldn't even avoid a Stunner. Do you want them to see that?"

Harry glared in response.

"That's what I thought," Voldemort smirked. He held Harry's arm before they disappeared.


	5. The Ministry's Mistake

Author's Note:

Tell me what you think about my grammar. If it's really bothering you guys, I would like to get a Beta.

**Guardianship**

Chapter 05:

The Ministry's Mistake

"What is the meaning of this!?" a furious Molly Weasley yelled. "My own children... my own children doing something like this! I can't believe it. I know you're upset that Harry isn't coming home with us, but I can't tolerate any of this behaviour! From any of you! You're father will be here any second now. Thanks to you, he almost lost his job! Did you even think about that?!"

"We did the right thing," Ginny said, in a defensive way. Her brothers looked at her in surprise. If their mom was mad, it was best not to say anything. But their sister was right.

"The right thing!?!" Molly shrieked. "Merlin, Ginny, what has gotten into you! Using fireworks to cause distraction, you think that was _the right thing_!? Mr. Riddle was a fine man, I don't know why you all act like he's the devil himself!"

"He's almost," Ron muttered. Molly sighed.

"I understand that you're upset, alright?" she said. "We all wanted Harry to go with us. But that's not what happened. And if Harry doesn't like it there, he will be seventeen in a month. If he has spent almost sixteen years with his relatives, I'm sure he can survive a month with Mr. Riddle. And he said that Harry could visit us whenever he wants."

"Yeah, well, I don't think Tom will give Harry that much freedom!" Ginny yelled.

"Anyway!" her mother said in a warning way. "You're actions were pointless. I've spoken to the judge and he had gotten a message from the Auror's. They say that Harry is safe with Mr. Riddle."

Four heads shot up.

"What!?" Ginny shrieked. Ron looked pale and the twins looked at each other, asking wordlessly what they had to do.

"That's right," Molly said. "You're intentions were worthless. I have the address right here if you want though. You could write Harry a letter. I'm sure he's doing—Ginny?"

Tears rolled off her daughter's cheeks and her shoulders began to shake. Then she noticed that her sons were sadly looking down, as if something dreadful happened.

"Why are…?" Molly started.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Ginny shrieked. "How could the Ministry let Harry go with that monster!?! Why don't you all realize it! Why didn't you do anything—anything at all to get Harry back!!" she cried.

Her mother stared at her, confused by her reaction. "Ginny, the Ministry—"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MINISTRY!!" she yelled. "I care about _Harry_ and thanks to the Ministry we will never see him again!! The Ministry has given Tom Riddle guardianship, without realising who he is!! The Ministry—the Ministry has given Harry to Voldemort!!"

Molly Weasley turned pale. "Wh-what?!" she whispered. "Was that… Was that You-Know-Who?"

"Yes!!" Ginny sobbed. Ron walked to her and embraced her. They both knew that they would never get Harry back. Not now that Voldemort has him.

Suddenly, Arthur Weasley appeared, looking a bit anxious. "You never guess what happened!" he said. "An Auror had been killed. They're trying to find the murderer but it seems that he's gone—" He then noticed their expressions. "What happened here?"

"I think I know who did it," Molly said, while tears began to form in her eyes. "It was probably the same person who took Harry away."

"What?" he asked. "You mean Tom Riddle? No he—"

"No," Ron said. "It wasn't really Tom Riddle. He was once, but not anymore."

"What are you talking about? No one can be two people at once!"

"Arthur…" Molly sighed. "The children say that… Mr. Riddle is You-Know-Who."

-

Harry immediately recognized the place. This was a place he didn't want to return to… The graveyard. He didn't want to think about all that had happened here. Together with what happened the last two years, it was just too painful.

"Home at last, aren't we, Harry?" Voldemort said. Harry immediately freed his arm and glared at him.

"You're not going to get away with this," he said. "The Ministry will find out what they did."

"Yes, but they've given guardianship to Tom Marvolo Riddle, hadn't they? And I'm still him, so what can they do about it?"

"I'm sure they'll make an exception with this. I'll be gone before the end of the week."

"Oh, will you?" Voldemort asked. "And what if I don't want that? My army is greater then the Ministry's. They don't stand a chance, even if they manage to get past the wards. No, Harry, you'll be staying here for a whole month, and there's nothing you or the Ministry can do about it."

"I've escaped from this before," Harry glared. "Why are you so sure that I can't escape this time?"

"Because I've taken care of that. But… I'd love to see you try," he smirked. "Go ahead, you won't get far anyway."

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I'm not going to walk right into one of your traps."

"Pity… you did it before… Then, perhaps, a demonstration?" With a wave of his wand, a rock changed in a small dog. "Crucio." For ten seconds, the dog was under this curse. When it was lifted, he ran towards the village. Or rather, he tried to. Suddenly the dog vanished and reappeared next to the two wizards. Utterly confused and scared, he tried to run away again, but it ended up the same way.

"On the other side it's the same, but there they will reappear a _little_ farther away," he told Harry as he changed the dog back into a stone. "You have been warned, Harry. I instantly know when you're trying to get through these wards."

"I'll get away, you'll see," Harry replied. "I'll find a way."

"There is no way. But apparently, you will figure that out yourself. I can only tell you good luck. You won't succeed. You'll be staying here one month. It's not that long, is it?"

"And I must actually believe that you'll release me when I'm turning seventeen?" Harry asked.

Voldemort smirked. "We'll see."

Suddenly, a faint hiss was heard. There, through the grass, a snake appeared. Nagini.

"_Massster, you're back…_" she hissed. "_Who isss thisss? Iss it the boy? I recognizzze the ssmell._"

"_Harry Potter will be staying here for a while, Nagini_," Voldemort answered. "_Don't try to eat him during his stay._"

Nagini let out a low hiss in disagreement. "_But masster, you've promisssed three yearss ago…_"

"_I know. I'll give you Wormtail. He's of no use anyway._"

"_I don't want __**him**__. He doessn't look very fresh…_"

"_I suppose you're right… I'll tell you what,_"Voldemort said. "_If the Aurors come, you'll have first choice._"

Nagini immediately brightened up. "_Thank you, masster! You're too kind!_"

"_Thank you, Nagini. Now, if you want to stay here and wait until someone arrives…_"

"_Of course, masster!!" she said. "If ssomeone gets close, I'll report it to you, masster._"

"_I know I can count on you._" The snake did what she was being asked to do and slided closer to the wards. Soon, she disappeared out of sight and Voldemort turned back his attention to Harry.

"I must be odd," he said. "To see someone speak Parseltongue."

"What?" Harry asked. "Oh, yes. It's nothing more then a bunch of hissing to me." Snape didn't tell him this? But… why? The whole school knew… didn't the Slytherins tell this to their parents? Why didn't Voldemort know that he was a Parselmouth as well? It doesn't make sense.

"How did you find it out actually?" Voldemort asked.

"Find out what?" he asked.

"You recognized me. You couldn't have heard my name before the case started, but yet I saw in your eyes, that you recognized me. I doubt that Dumbledore has shown a picture of me."

"You told me this yourself," Harry said. "In the Chamber of Secrets."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "When did you find the Chamber of Secrets?"

"In my second year. Your Basilisk had come back. You used Ginny to come out of your diary."

"You can't enter the Chamber of Secrets without speaking Parseltongue," Voldemort said.

"Yes, I know. But apparently, you really wanted to meet me. Or rather kill me. It ended up with your Horcrux being destroyed," he smirked.


	6. Emotions

Author's Note:

You all thought that Lord Voldemort knew about Harry being a Parselmouth, right? Read the second book carefully. Ginny had told Tom about Harry being a Parselmouth. Harry has never spoken Parseltongue in front of Voldemort, so I've decided that he doesn't know about it.

About the Weasley's recognizing the name… I simply let them… forget about it. I know, it's lame, but otherwise the Ministry would've known this _before_ it was too late. Hey, I had to let Harry go with him! Well… go… forced… what does it matter? So the simplest solution was: let them forget.

**Guardianship**

Chapter 06:

Emotions

Voldemort's eyes, or rather, Tom Riddle's, holding rage for a moment. His hand was squeezing his wand tight as if he was having trouble preventing himself to curse the life out of the boy.

"That's true then?" he asked. "You've destroyed one of my Horcrux?"

"You nearly killed Ginny because of it," Harry replied.

"So the old man has told you about them then?"

"Last year, before Snape…" Harry stopped. It was too painful.

"Ah…" Voldemort whispered. "So you _were_ there."

He had said too much. "I've seen how your Death Easters become more pathetic by the moment. Malfoy couldn't even kill yet and you've turned him into a Death Eater. If your army is like him, the Ministry doesn't even needs to worry."

"Draco Malfoy is still a child and we've all seen that. But he's getting trained. It won't be long before he will be a good Death Eater."

"You mean before he can kill innocent people?" he hissed.

"If you put it that way, yes," Voldemort said.

Harry glared at him, disgusted. "What are you planning to do now?"

"You'll see," he said, before opening the door.

-

Ginny sighed and sat down once she stepped out of the fireplace into her home, just having used the Floo. Her brothers could be arriving any minute…

It was SO unfair! First Tom takes Harry away, and then their parents won't allow them to do anything against it! She'd considered sneaking out the house, but what could she do? She didn't know enough spells to enter Riddle Manor! Who knows what or how many people there are inside, even if she would be able to get past the wards…

She hated to admit it, but it was possibly best to trust this job on the Order and the Auror's of the Ministry.

She heard her brothers stumbling one by one in. Their mother didn't even allow the use of the Floo.

"It'll be alright, Gin-Gin," Fred said.

George sat on a chair next to her. "Harry will manage. Unless of course they curse him…"

"Torture him…"

"Or kill him."

"All the stuff Death Eaters usually do."

"Cut it out you two!" Ron sneered. "Can't you stop joking around? This is serious!"

"Hey, we're on your side! We want our Percy-replacing brother back as well!" Fred told him.

"But what's life without a joke or two?" George asked. "All those long faces won't help him anyway."

"And it isn't really cheering up people either…"

Ginny jumped up. "I don't care!!" she yelled. "Harry might never come back…! We've got all reason to be worried!!"

There was a long silence as the three brothers gaped at their little sister.

"He'll come back," Ron eventually said. "He's Harry. He always comes back…"

-

"You think they'll get him back, Arthur?" Molly asked, as they were just ready to Floo back to the Burrow.

Arthur Weasley planted his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure of it." He wasn't sure… He wasn't at all, but his wife was already panicked enough as she is.

"The Ministry is going to do everything they can and so will the Order once they're informed. We can only hope it will be enough…"

Molly nodded. "Of course it is… If they can't get him back, then who will? But Arthur, what about the children? What should I say? We didn't even recognized him… How could we not recognize the name!"

"It's been a long time ago, Molly."

"But… the diary! Ginny was almost dead because of it. And I can't even remember the name of the… I'm a terrible person!"

"You're not, Molly. Everyone makes a mistake… So many things have happened; of course you wouldn't remember a name. Now, let's get back to the kids, all right? It already happened. There's nothing we can do about it…"

"I—we—oh alright…" Mrs. Weasley sighed. "But only because we have to contact the Order about this…"

-

As Harry entered the mansion, he saw the one person he never wished to see again…

Severus Snape.


	7. Disobedience

Author's Note (read please):

Guess what? I actually have a **Beta**!! The name? **ddamato**throws confetti Love her, or else…!! She edited all my previous chapters (that were a lot of mistakes o.-) which are now up for you to read (if you ever… want to read the story again?) I'm going to get a beta for my other stories as well (I suck…) Anyways; here's chapter 7!!

**Guardianship**

Chapter 07:

Disobedience

"You!" Harry yelled, glaring fiercely at Snape. The ex-professor looked at him. His eyes seemed to hold hatred that seemed to match his own, yet his appearance was calm.

Harry went to grab his wand, when he realized it wasn't there. It didn't matter… he didn't need one.

He was just about to lunge forward when he noticed that he couldn't move his feet. Voldemort looked at him disapprovingly and that made Harry realize that he had been reading his mind. Snape walked away and Harry could move again. Not giving it a second thought, he sprinted after the Half-Blood Prince. He saw a spell that just missed him by an inch, but he didn't care.

As he ran through the hall, he could see Snape at the end of it. He ran past several Death Eaters, who only looked at him in confusion.

The Potions Master turned around, but before he could grab his wand, Harry jumped on top of him, causing them both to fall. The wand was now lying next to them. Harry quickly grabbed it and pointed it at Snape's large nose. His expression of surprise quickly changed to his normal one.

"You don't have it in you to kill me, Potter," he said.

"Don't I?" Harry asked threateningly.

"No," he simply said. "You don't."

Harry heard footsteps approaching and Voldemort's voice as well, yelling at the Death Eaters to leave. His scar hurt; Voldemort was mad. This wasn't going to slip his attention though… He was still glaring at Snape with the wand steady in his hand.

There was a small moment of silence.

"What do you think you're doing?" sounded Voldemort's voice.

"What does it looks like I'm doing?" Harry responded.

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously now. "Don't you dare to speak to the Dark Lord like that!" he hissed.

"Silence," Voldemort whispered. This surprised both Harry and Snape. "Get up."

"No!" Harry yelled. "Not until—"

"I'm _not_ going to say it again."

The fifteen-year old glared at him. This gave Snape the time he needed to snatch his wand back.

"I'm going to say it again, Potter," the Potions Master said as he got up. "How can you ever expect to win when you're leaving everything _exposed_?"

"I don't need to win, as long as I get rid of you!" he hissed.

"That's enough," Voldemort then said, looking at Snape. "Continue your work."

"Yes," Severus immediately said and with a last glare, he disappeared into the next room.

Harry wanted to get up, but was held back.

"No," Voldemort said. "I'm not finished with you yet."

-

Snape was outraged. The nerve of that kid… He just finished a cleaning-spell on his robe, when the door swung open.

"There you are!" a voice said. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Snape didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Besides the fact that it was the only female voice in the whole Riddle Manor, it was easy to recognize her voice.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," he said. "What do you want?"

"You must be embarrassed…being defeated by one of your students," she laughed.

"May I remind you that you lost several Death Eaters by just a few children and a handful of Order members? Maybe you should remember your own failures before you start talking about mine."

Her smile faded now. "Fine," she said. "But I'm not the only one thinking that. There are tons of Death Eaters here who'd love to scold someone with a high rank such as you."

"Thanks for the warning," he muttered. This wasn't really helping his mood either.

"You're welcome!" she said, before walking away.

Snape sighed. He hoped that this wouldn't ruin everything he worked so hard for… The last thing he wanted was for the Dark Lord to think of him as weak.

-

"So, what are you going to do to me now?" Harry said, still sitting on the floor. "Hex me? Kill me? Go on, I know you want to."

"And I wondered why I didn't want children," Voldemort muttered.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "That was a very foolish act there."

"I don't care. He killed Dumbledore. He's not going to get away with that," he glared. "And neither will you!"

"What are you planning to do then?" the Dark Lord whispered. "Here you are, a sixteen year old child without a wand, surrounded by adult wizards. You can't perform magic, nor can you escape. Nobody will come to rescue you. So I'm asking you again: What are you planning to do?"

Harry glared at him. To be honest, he had no idea.

"That's what I thought," Voldemort continued. "I already have a punishment for you, for abusing my hospitality."

"_Hospitality!?!_"Harry repeated.

"Two days."

The 16-year old stared at him. "Two days, what?"

Voldemort smirked. "Two extra days you'll stay here."

"What!?" he yelled.

"And every time you'll disobey me, more days will count up. That's more then a fair punishment, isn't it? Now, get up. I'm going to show you the way to your room."

Harry immediately jumped up. "Room? Don't you mean dungeon? Cell?"

"No. Room," Voldemort said. "You should consider yourself lucky, Harry Potter. There are far worse punishments I could make up."

Harry frowned. He was right. What was going on here? Why was he acting so… nice?

Author's Note:

Yay! The end of magic chapter 7! …What? Seven is a magic number! And I haven't updated for that long… it has to be magical!

_Credits to ddamato for beta-reading._


	8. A way out…?

Note: I'm sorry you have to deal with my crappy English. I can't find my Beta!!

**Guardianship**

Chapter 08:

A way out…?

Harry sat on his bed, in the room he would have to stay in for a whole month. He really was confused. The room he was in, was twice as big as his room at the Dursley's…

The Dursley's… Dudley; what would happen to him?

He walked towards the window. Apparently, Voldemort was highly convinced that he couldn't escape. He was on the first floor and he noticed that he could open the window. His door was locked though; 'for your own good', he was told. Voldemort must have expected him to run after Snape again. It was true he supposed. He knew he would do it again in a heartbeat.

He sighed. He spend half an hour trying to figure out how to escape… Surely there must be an exit somewhere… no way they would lock themselves in… But now that the door was locked, he couldn't investigate the building for any hidden passages…

He spotted Nagini near the invisible barrier, he knew was there. He had the urge to jump out the window and run away but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

He slammed his wrist against the wall, out of frustration. He needed to get out of here!

That's when he noticed that a man in a portrait was staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Harry hissed.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You might want to control that temper of yours, boy."

"Do I look like I care what you think!?" he glared.

"Not really, but I just wanted to give you the hint anyway."

"Well, thank you," Harry replied with sarcasm. "I don't need your help. I'm getting out of here soon enough."

The man stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh, very loud. Gasping for air, he said: "Good one, kid… Good one…"

"I'm not joking!!" Harry yelled.

The man's smile began to fade. "There are only two ways in and out of here. And for you, both are impossible to use."

"How come?" he asked.

"Just keep looking outside."

-

"Alright!" Ginny said, when Fred, George, Ron and Hermione all arrived. They were all at the attic, trying to ignore the Poltergeist, who kept moaning. This was the only place their mother would never look. "We have to save Harry. I know dad is trying to convince the Ministry that Tom is actually Voldemort, but we can't rely on that."

"But we first need to know where he keeps Harry," Ron said. "Maybe Riddle Manor? He was there three years ago."

"Ron, that's way too easy," Hermione said. "That is the first place the Order would look."

"That's true…" he admitted. "But where else could he be?"

"Maybe at the Malfoy's? Lucius is in his Inner Circle after all," Hermione asked.

"We have to write down all possibilities," Ginny said. "And check them one by one. I was thinking about contacting the DA to help us."

"Nice thinking, Gin-Gin," George said.

"I told you! Don't call me—"

"I think it's a great idea!" Hermione said. "We still have our old coins… I can arrange a meeting in the Leaky Cauldron."

Ron smiled. "And since Fred and George can Apperate, we can get out of here without mom noticing any—"

Suddenly the door of the attic flew open and a furious Molly Weasley stepped in.

"You won't be going anywhere!!" she yelled. There was some kind of flesh-coloured string out of her ear.

"T-That's our…" Fred whispered, stunned.

George stared at her. "She- she stole our Extendable Ears!" Then a smirk appeared on his face. "And I thought our mother was so against our products, Fred."

"But she secretly steals it for her own use," Fred said. "Tsk, tsk… Wanna bet that that explosion at Muriel's house was caused by one of our products? I put my money on the Ignis Licorice… Almost blew up the whole house, remember George?"

"Ahh… good days, good days…" George replied.

"Cut it out, you two!!" Molly yelled. "From now on, you're all grounded!! You're not going to leave this house again! I'll make sure of it!"

Their laughing faces disappeared at once. If they can't get out… how could they possibly help Harry??

-

Harry was staring out of the window for a good twenty minutes, when he was getting more then just tired from it. He was wasting precious time… Time he could use to figure a way out of this wrecked place…

"There's nothing there!" he said to the portrait, but the man inside it had already vanished. He sighed and was just about to walk away from the window when he heard a strange sound, coming from outside.

He immediately looked through the piece of glass to the outside world, where he desperately longed to be… and stared.

The only thing that had changed in the scenery, was a man. Harry had to look closely to see what the man, or Death Eater was doing, because he was standing far away.

He could see a bear arm, the right arm, with a vaguely visible black spot on it. A few seconds later the man rolled his sleeve back and walked towards the mansion.

Harry didn't need to think twice to know what that meant. He felt his heart sank to his stomach.

There was a security ward… and it reacted to the Dark Mark.

He wouldn't be able to pass it…

There was no parallel universe where he would or could ever wear the Dark Mark. And if there was, this surely wasn't one of them.

It wasn't like he could step up to Voldemort right now and tell him he changed his mind and wanted to join him. Harry laughed out loud at the idea, even though the whole situation isn't funny to begin with.

"Laughing, huh?"

Harry looked at the direction where the voice came from; the portrait.

"You're back," Harry said to the man.

The man ignored the sentence. "Was it a laugh of happiness or insanity?" When Harry didn't answer, the man continued. "Anyway, I came back to tell you that I saw the Dark Lord coming this direction… I suggest you make yourself presentable before he gets here." He said that last sentence with a dirty expression on his face.

Harry didn't pay any attention to that though. "What!? Now!?"

He didn't even have time to react. The next moment he heard a key being shoved into the lock.

--

Author's Note:

It's short!! It's short, short, short, short, short!! I know it is!! But I haven't updated in sooo long and it's a nice cliff hanger. What do you think will happen now? I need to be inspired people 3

You know that I'm scared out of my wits EVERY TIME that I see my amount of reviews?? It nearly killed me, checking it today. I was sitting like this O-O gag/choke

I am so EMBARRASED!! I have SO MANY FREAKING REVIEWS AND I NEVER UPDATE!! How could I not update!? HOW!? 233 reviews… you know what that is?? 29 per chapter. TWENTY-NINE!! takes a loooong deeeep breath

It makes me feel like a better writer then I actually am… ehe… ehehehe… Honestly, I don't know why you people like me xD I really don't know.

Must be my pwetty looks right?? … (sob) RIGHT??

Either way… I try to update more frequently. I'm so sorry people!! Don't hate me!!


	9. His Good Side

(A way to get outside, in Riddle Manor

**Guardianship**

Chapter 09:

His Good Side

Harry didn't even have time to walk away from the window, before the door swung open. He wasn't really surprised to see him, but he rather wished he would never see him again.

Lord Voldemort stepped into the room, looking quite comfortable. He didn't had a wand in his hand and showed no intention to hex anyone.

Seeing Lord Voldemort standing calmly into the doorway, in front of Harry Potter, making no attempt to fight whatsoever, was… well… quite frightfully, actually.

"Do you like your new room?" were the first words that came out of the feared wizard's mouth. "You're going to stay here for a while, so I hope that it's comfortable enough."

Only silence was his answer.

"It's rude not to reply to me," Voldemort continued, as Harry made no intention to speak. "Maybe a few extra days will make you learn. So I ask you again, Harry, do you like your new room?"

"Why are you doing this?" Harry said. "Why did you kill the Dursleys? Why did you want custody?! Why am I in this huge bedroom instead of lying under the ground or rotting in the coldest, darkest prison cell you have!?"

Voldemort looked at him for a second, before replying: "I take that as a yes."

"I mean it!" Harry yelled. "Why aren't you trying to kill me right now!?"

The elder wizard took a few steps towards him, making him even less comfortable then he already was.

"By the fact that you're standing in front of the window, I assume you know how the only way in and out of the mansion works?"

Harry looked him in the eye for a second before opening his mouth. "It's rude not to reply to me."

He heard the man in the portrait gasp. Tension filled the air and there was a long, discomfortable silence.

"I'm sure it is," was at last the reply of the dark wizard. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and leaned forward. "Don't worry, you'll learn your own position soon."

When Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, he tried to shake it off immediately, but the grip was too strong. He was relieved when he was finally released.

"You'll join me for dinner tonight, just like every other evening," Voldemort said, walking to the door. "Only lunch will be taken to your room. There are two of my followers guarding your room. You can knock if you want anything from them. They will also escort you to the dining room. I'll see you tonight."

"And when do I get to go _out_ of this dreaded room?" Harry asked.

"When you manage to control your temper. 7 o'clock. Don't be late." And with that, the most feared wizard left the room. Harry heard the door being locked once again. He sighed, letting himself fall on the bed. He had pretty much forgotten about the portrait, until it decided to open it's mouth again.

"By Merlin's beard…" the man breathed. "He must really like you."

Startled, Harry jumped up, almost falling out of the bed at the same time. Getting to his feet, he replied: "W-What!? What did you say!?"

"The last one who smart-mouthed him was an Auror one year ago. He wasn't killed, no, they tortured him to insanity, before giving him to the Dementors," the portrait explained. "The Dark Lord must be very found of you, forgiving all your rude comments. That man doesn't forgive easily, you know."

Harry snorted. "You're right. You know, I think he's actually starting to like me after 15 years in which he wanted me _dead_!" he replied with sarcasm.

"I'm just saying you should consider yourself lucky," the man said. "You obviously seem to be on his good side. Until now I didn't even knew he had one."

"Oh, I'm so lucky," Harry replied. "I'm still here, you know." He sighed. "I'll be _lucky_ if I ever get to get out of this place."

-

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all sat on a chair in one line behind the large dining table. Most of them had their arms folded, or were at least glaring.

Molly Weasley however, had a smile on her face, sitting on a chair on the other side of the table. Next to her sat Arthur Weasley, his hand under his head, sighing disapprovingly every now and then.

Spread all over the large table, were about all the colours of yarn you could make up. Everyone had knitting needles lying in front of them.

"So!" Molly finally said. "It was about time you all learned knitting. I had been planning this for a while actually," she lied. "Now we have finally time to do things together, isn't that great?"

"Molly…" Arthur started. "We should at least let Hermione—"

"I'm sure Hermione would _love_ to learn how to knit with us, Arthur," Molly replied in a sing-song voice.

"Actually…" Hermione started, but just like Mr. Weasley, she was cut off.

"Now let's begin then! Fred, George, pick a colour. What do you think of this beautiful peach-colour, Fred? I actually wanted to use it for your sweater this Christmas."

Fred stared at the peach-coloured yarn for a moment and then looked at it as he was looking at a horribly malformed dead animal.

"I think it's alive," George whispered. He grabbed one of his knitting needles and started poking it. Every time he poked it and the yarn moved, he made an "Aarh!" sound with it. Fred soon joined in, but their mother seemed to ignore it.

"Ginny, sweetie, what colour would you like your Christmas sweater to be?" she said.

"Mom," her daughter sighed. "Christmas is half a year away."

"Well, we need to begin early! I always begin around this time. Making so many sweaters in such a short time isn't easy. You have your hands full at one if you still need to learn it," she said in defence. "Then, how about lavender, darling? I haven't seen you wear lavender since you were eleven!"

Hermione rose from her chair, hitting the palm of her hands on the table while doing so. "This is ridiculous!" Fred and George stopped with their fake yells and all eyes were suddenly at her. "Harry might be dead for all we know and you want us to _knit a sweater_!? We need to be out there! Do something!"

Molly's cheeks began to look pinkish as she too rose up from her chair. "The Order _and_ the Ministry are working on it. I'm sure they're doing just fine!"

"They don't even know where to look!!" the busy-haired girl yelled.

"They have pretty good ideas where to look!" Molly responded, raising her voice a little. "They have been dealing with You-Know-Who for years!"

"Well, back then they couldn't find him either, could they?" Hermione snapped back.

Mrs. Weasley turned completely pink by now. "And I suppose you children could!? Don't be ridiculous! You haven't even finished your education and you want to look for the world's most feared wizard!?"

"If it's to save Harry; yes we do!"

"Harry will be fine!" she said back. "Almost every Auror in England is searching for him! You have to have a little faith in the Ministry."

Hermione snorted. "Yes, the Ministry. I have _so much_ confidence in them, _especially _after they turned Harry over to Voldemort!"

Mrs. Weasley walked to the busy-haired girl. "Then have faith in us," she said.

Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes and when Molly Weasley embraced her she broke down. Tears fell down her cheeks like there was no end to them and she started to sob uncontrollably.

Even though some of them might show it more then others, everyone in that room shared the same thought: Would they ever see Harry again?

-

Nothing had really happened the next few hours. Around twelve o'clock a trolley with food magically appeared in the room, but Harry refused to eat anything from it, even if it looked pretty good. He was used to not eating, so he would be alright.

Around two hours later the trolley disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Harry noticed that there was no possible way out of this room, except for the door and the open window. Both wouldn't do really good, since he wouldn't be able to go out through any of them unnoticeably. Even if he could, the wards were still there. Voldemort would know once he tried to go through them and it wasn't really going to help him escaping.

He needed to get rid of those wards, but that was pretty much impossible even if he had a wand.

His wand… he felt so vulnerable without it. No, he _was_ vulnerable. Anyone in this mansion could hex him anytime they wanted, without him being able to fight back.

That was one of the reasons why he hadn't gone out for the bathroom just yet. There wasn't a bathroom in his room, so he had to go out of the room to get to it.

Thrilled at the discovery, however, he remembered how many Death Eaters were walking through the halls. He didn't doubt that they would love an opportunity to practice their darkest, most painful spells on him.

The man in the portrait had disappeared an hour ago. Not that it bothered him, because he actually started to be annoying. It wasn't really like he wanted to know how many Aurors had been slaughtered down here, nor how many Death Eaters were tortured to insanity after they made a mistake.

Harry sighed, standing up from the chair he was sitting in and took a look at the bookshelf in his room. Just like he had suspected, they were all about Dark Magic. He didn't even open a book, disgusted by the titles.

He doubted that there would be anything in those books that could help him escape. If there was, he most likely needed to have a wand or make a potion and he had no access to either.

His thoughts trailed off to the wards again. How _could_ Voldemort know 'instantly' when someone was trying to get through the wards? Was it maybe through Nagini? It would be too slow right? Maybe it was a very complicated spell… or something simple and effective like an…

At that moment a loud, shrieking sound filled the mansion.

…alarm?


	10. The Alarm

Guardianship

Author's Note**:**

**I've turned 17 at the 17****th**** of August! Send me a birthday present by sending me an extra long review! After all, this chapter IS extra long!**

**Love you all!**

**Guardianship**

Chapter 10:

The Alarm

It was a horrible sound that went through the mansion. Harry thought he would have ripped his ears off if it hadn't stopped after twenty seconds.

At that moment he was nearly tackled by two Death Eaters, who, he figured had been guarding the door. There was a moment of silence when he had two wands pointed in his face. Then the Death Eaters lowered their wands and looked at each other.

Harry didn't recognize them, but they didn't look like the most friendly types.

"It isn't him," one of them said.

"Then who the bloody hell is!?" the other, more muscular Death Eater yelled.

Harry was confused. "What's going on?" he asked, but the only answer he received was: "Shut up!"

One of them walked to the window, before gasping: "You've got to be kidding me."

Immediately the other ran over, completely forgetting about Harry, who also walked to it. "He didn't!" the other man whispered.

The window was big enough for the three of them to be able to look through it. Finally Harry could see what was going on. One man was on his knees with at least 30 Death Eaters around him, forming the half of an circle.

"It's Steve, isn't it?" the first Death Eater said. "I bet he drank too much Firewhisky. Poor fool…"

The other one shook his head in disbelief. "Can't belief he forgot that ward. The Dark Lord himself has to come now. He's dead."

Then Harry finally understood it. The man on his knees walked straight through the wards and an alarm went off because of it. The reason why the Death Eaters barged in like that was because they thought he was trying to escape.

At that moment everything outside and inside stopped abruptly talking. Lord Voldemort had come outside. Harry couldn't see more because at that same moment, another Death Eater barged into the room.

"WHERE IS HE!?" a voice shrieked. Harry knew who it was before he turned around and it was as if someone had tied a knot into his stomach.

The two Death Eaters jumped up, startled, and immediately fell through their knees, while all Harry did was glare at the woman who had murdered his godfather.

Wide black eyes looked at him and she didn't even seem to notice the Death Eaters. She walked straight through them and yanked Harry's arm. Harry tried to pull away, but Bellatrix's will was stronger and pinned her long nails into his flesh.

At that same moment another Death Eater barged in, breathing hard. "Wha…what was going o—" Harry was as stunned to see Draco Malfoy as much as Draco was.

"What is he doing here!?" he yelled to Bellatrix. "Well… alive anyway!"

"I told you to wait, didn't I?" the female Death Eater snarled. "Well, come on!" And with that, she yanked Harry out of the room, while Draco followed her. Before he could open his mouth, the blond-haired boy had already asked his question.

"Where are you taking him?"

"If you must know," Bellatrix said and a small smile appeared on her face. "The Dark Lord's chambers."

While Harry yelled: "WHAT!?", Draco yelled: "WHY!?"

"We do never question the Dark Lord's orders, Draco," she answered. "It is as useless as it is foolish. You shouldn't even know that Potter was here in the first place. If anything happens it is my responsibility, so _put that wand away_, before you poke his eye out! We mustn't harm him in any way."

Draco was obviously confused at this, but he didn't ask questions as he lowered his wand.

Harry was also confused. They mustn't harm him? Why not? If Bellatrix is not allowed, would that mean that no other Death Eater was allowed to harm him? That he was… as crazy as it sounded… _safe_ here?

"There we are," Bellatrix suddenly said. She finally released Harry's arm to grab a key out of her pocket. Harry would do anything to not set a foot in that room, but as soon as Bellatrix released him, Draco grabbed his other arm, knowing exactly what he was thinking. It wasn't like he stood a chance without a wand.

The female Death Eater soon unlocked the door. She smiled widely while entering the room. Harry had never seen her this happy. Not even when she murdered Sirius, she had a smile like this on her face.

The room they entered was huge. It was bigger then any living room and seemed to have everything: The biggest bed he had ever seen, two sofa's, a fireplace, a dining table, two big comfortable looking chairs, a closet, three long bookshelves, a desk.

Everything.

There were even more doors in the walls, probably all leading to different rooms. It was hard to think that this was just a piece of an entire mansion.

Everything was green or silver though. Slytherin colours. It gave the beautiful room an eerie feeling.

Suddenly he felt Malfoy tug his arm. He had probably been staring for too long. But he didn't want to enter the room. The thought that Voldemort was resting here after he murdered innocent people wasn't really comforting.

Draco, noticing his hesitation, drew his wand again. "Move," he said. "Or I'll make you move."

Harry glared at him. "Then make me," was his response.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Oh please," and she just pushed both of them inside and locked the door. "There, that's settled. He can't do anything without his wand anyway."

Harry felt his heart beat faster. Here he was. Voldemort's room. Glancing at Draco, he saw that he was just as uncomfortable as he was, maybe even more.

Bellatrix Lestrange, however, looked as if she was in heaven. She had a huge smile on her face and she started touching everything gently.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy suddenly asked him.

"Trust me, it's not like I _want_ to be here," Harry said back.

"But you're still _alive_…!"

Harry looked at him. "I don't understand as much as you do."

"Draco!!" Bellatrix suddenly called as if she realized something. "I want you to go out of this room now, before—" At that very moment Lord Voldemort himself walked into the room, furiously talking to one of his minions.

"—to kill him and his entire family. Leave no survi—" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed the three of them. Draco and Bellatrix instantly fell through their knees and Voldemort turned back to his minion, however, his eyes were set on Harry.

"No survivors," he repeated and with that the Death Eater left.

The door magically closed as the Dark Lord walked towards Draco and Bellatrix, who were still on their knees. He looked at them both for a while before speaking.

"Could you care to tell me why Draco Malfoy is in my room?"

"My Lord…" Bellatrix gasped, her face red. "I was training young Malfoy when we heard the alarm. I'm afraid he followed me, but he looked after the boy well so he wouldn't escape."

Harry noticed that Malfoy's hands was shaking. He was afraid.

Then Voldemort spoke. "Out." It was a single, simple word, but Draco immediately jumped up and ran for the door. None of them spoke until the door closed once again.

"You can stand up," he said and Bellatrix did what she was told.

"You're too kind, my Lord," she whispered.

Harry noticed that Voldemort was walking towards him. He kept standing, glaring at him.

"I believe so as well," the Dark Lord spoke. "I might be too kind."

"My-my Lord?" Bellatrix asked, confused.

"Have I not ordered you to bring Harry Potter unharmed back to my chambers as soon as the alarm goes off?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord, of course, my Lord. I followed your orders. I brought him here, unharmed."

"Have you really?" And within a second he grabbed Harry's arm. "You call this unharmed!?"

Harry hadn't even noticed it until it was pointed out. His arm was bleeding through 5 small openings. He remembered how Bellatrix's her nails had been pinning into his skin, but didn't realise how much damage it had done.

Bellatrix stared at his arm with huge eyes. "M-m-my L-Lord, I-I…" she started but at the same time Voldemort had already grabbed his wand. "Crucio."

She fell on the ground, twitching, screaming from the pain, but Voldemort didn't stop.

Harry turned away his gaze, but couldn't block out her screams. It sounded horrible and Harry felt sick. He wanted to see her in pain after Sirius, but this wasn't satisfying to the least. It was horrible.

It lasted so long. He tried to think of something else, get it off his mind, but he couldn't. He could only think of how she was lying on the ground, suffering. And although he wasn't looking at her, he could still see her. See her twitching, hear her screaming… Too much… it was too much…!

"Could you stop it!?" he yelled. And by some miracle, the curse was lifted. Voldemort now turned his gaze on him.

"Do you think she is punished enough?" he asked him. "I think she still has a long way to go… What do you think, Bella?"

Bellatrix crouched on the ground, gasping for air. "My-my l-lord…"

"I am quite disappointed in you. I thought I could trust such an important task to you, but it seems that I was mistaken."

Bellatrix looked bewildered. "N-no…!! My.. lord…!!"

"I had the idea that you could be trusted with this, but you can't even do as much as following simple orders… That is too bad. Maybe you are as incompetent as that Steve LaCairy was."

Tears poured out Bellatrix's eyes and it looked like his words had hurt her more then the Cruciatus-curse had done. "My… lord… I.. am so-sorry…! Forgive me…!"

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll make sure you'll learn your lesson. But right now you are dirtying my floor. We will finish this another time."

"Y-yes, my Lord. Anything you say, my Lord."

"Leave."

Bellatrix could barely stand up but by some miracle, managed to get to the door. With a lot of effort, she bowed, nearly falling over, before closing the door.

Harry was staring at the door for a short while when it finally hit him.

They were alone now.


	11. Answers?

Guardianship

**Guardianship**

Chapter 11:

Answers?

Harry didn't say a word, silently hoping that by not speaking, it would be the same as not being there, but of course, that was pretty much impossible. There was a silence between them that was finally broken by the Dark Lord, although the question… was awkward to say the least…

"Does it hurt?"

Harry was bewildered by the question and didn't know what to answer.

"I thought I was learning you to answer to me."

Harry now glared at him. "You're not learning me anything."

A smirk fell on Voldemort's face. "You would like to stay here for a few extra days? I'm pleased to hear that."

"I don't know what you're doing," Harry said. "What you're planning, what you're expecting. I don't even know if you even _want_ to see me in pain or not. But it doesn't matter, because I'll find a way to get out of here."

"You're still positive that you'll break out of here, even after you've just seen what happens when you attempt to?" the dark wizard questioned. "Interesting."

"Would you give up if you were captured by the Order and they were telling you that there was no possible way out?" Harry asked.

Voldemort looked amused at the question. "That would never… ever happen."

"I don't know," he said. "After all, being here alive is something that I thought could _never, ever _happen."

"It seems like you were mistaken then."

Harry raised his eyebrow at this. "Because it is normal to let someone who you wanted dead for years to stay in your house like this."

Voldemort looked him in the eye. "You want answers then don't you? Why I wanted custody… why I killed those foolish Muggles… why I am letting you stay here… why I am not killing you, or at least torturing you, while you've tormented my plans more times then anyone could have, dead or alive?"

Harry stared back. "Would be nice."

"It's a good thing then…" he whispered. "That I am not nice."

There was a small pause. "You're not telling me!?" Harry finally stated.

Voldemort smirked at the bewildered face of the 16-year old. "No, I think not."

Harry sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll figure it out myself once I'm out of here."

"I wouldn't recommend trying," the Dark Lord said, then reconsidered his words. "No, actually, you should try as much as you want. Because every time I catch you and I _will_ catch you… you'll be staying here for one more month."

Harry wasn't really surprised by the statement. "How generous of you…" he replied with sarcasm. "If you would _generously_ give me my wand back, it would be a lot easier."

"No, I think I'll keep a hold of it. After all, it is more amusing to see you struggle. Now, I think we have talked enough for now." He reached into his sleeve and pulled out his wand, aiming it at Harry, who, for a second, thought he was going to be cursed.

However, the only thing he felt was a tingling feeling in his arm and when he looked at it, he saw the blood and the wounds grew smaller until they were completely gone.

Although he was now healed, he refused to thank him. After all, the real wounds that he had received from him, could never be healed.

From what he could tell though, Voldemort wasn't even expecting him to thank him.

"This time I'll escort you back personally," the elder wizard said, after he had safely put his wand away.

"I thought you wanted me to try and escape," Harry remembered him.

"Once is enough for today, don't you think?" he replied. He walked towards the door, clearly expecting him to follow him. Harry, however, didn't move.

"So you're going to kill his entire family just for that?"

Voldemort abruptly stopped moving. "I have no use for the likes of him."

"So you just decided to wipe them all out?" was what he replied. "Because he made a simple mistake?"

The Dark Lord turned around. "It's not a simple mistake," he replied.

There was a silence when Harry looked at him for a while. "You thought it was me. That's why you were so angry."

Then the door swung open by itself. There was a simple: "Let's go," and Lord Voldemort vanished by turning a corner into the hallway.

Even though he wouldn't take orders from him, it wasn't like Harry wanted to spent another minute, or even second in that room. Being locked into a room all day long sounded more pleasant then that.

So for once, and he intended it to be just once, he obeyed. Without saying one more word he followed him. Death Eaters seemed to back away immediately, quickly getting out of the way.

He rolled up his sleeve, checking the healed wounds on his arm. It was like nothing ever happened. When he noticed Voldemort was looking at him from out the corner of his eye, he simply glared back.

It surprisingly didn't take long. Maybe it was because Bellatrix had been yanking his arm, but the way back seemed a lot shorter. The Death Eaters who had nearly tackled him to the ground were standing in front of the door once again, even if no one was in it.

It was a funny sight when they tried to stand as straight as they could when they saw Lord Voldemort arriving, but were still shaking out of fear at the same time. They immediately opened the door and bowed as deep as they could once when they were close enough.

Completely ignoring them, Voldemort stepped into the room. Harry followed, walking past the two as well. They didn't stop bowing though.

The second he had been distracted while looking at the two Death Eaters, Voldemort had pulled out his wand and aimed it. At first he thought it was aimed to him, until the Dark Lord grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. He had aimed it at the door.

Several spells hit the door without a mere word spoken. The two Death Eaters immediately hurried out of the way for they were still in front of the door.

Flashes of purple, red, blue and yellow hit the door. When he seemed to be done with that he moved to the only window in the room and hit it with, from what Harry could tell, the exact same spells.

"What was that for!?" Harry yelled, when the elder wizard lowered his wand. He already guessed what those spells were. "I didn't escape!"

"And I'm making sure that won't happen," was the answer he received. He turned to his two minions, who trembled in fear. "Check every hour. If he sets one foot out of this room unless I approve it, you'll lose one."

And with that, the most feared wizard left. The Death Eaters pulled themselves together and closed the door, leaving Harry all alone once again.

The 16 year old sighed and didn't even bother to open the window again. That man was absolutely unpredictable. He had placed wards all over the room. Frustrated, Harry sat on the edge of the bed. Great. If it didn't look like one earlier, it sure looked like a prison now.

And he would do anything to break out of it.

"Hey, kid!"

Oh great. Just what he needed. The man on the portrait was back.

When he didn't respond, the man continued. "Heard about what happened… He was really angry you know. He thought it was you and he immediately stormed out of his room."

Harry looked at him. "And how do you know that?"

"Didn't you know?" the man asked. "I have two portraits. One here in this room and the other one in the Dark Lord's chambers."

Harry jumped up in surprise. That couldn't be a coincidence. "So you're basically spying on me?" was what he asked.

"Among keeping you company."

He glared at the portrait. "Just wonderful." He decided to walk around. "Just what I needed. Two guards, a spying portrait. Wards so that I can't get out. Wards outside the room just in case. No wand. And if by some miracle I do get out of here, he has an army of Death Eaters ready. He sure did think everything out, didn't he? He doesn't wants me to try to escape at all! He wants to keep me here until I go insane or anything! Well, you know what, it's _working_!"

There was a silence while the man on the portrait simply looked at him. It frustrated Harry even more.

"Could you _please_ leave me alone!?" he shouted.

The man shrugged and left to the side of his portrait and then disappeared out of sight.

Harry didn't know how long he would be able to stand all this.

--

Author's Note:

I'm going to tell you guys a few things about me. If you're not interested, well, ignore!

**Secret Number one**: I love reading and writing stories that make my heart beat faster.


	12. Diner

_((So sorry for the late update, next update will be soon!! Promise! I'm already at Chapter 14))_

**Guardianship**

Chapter 12:

Diner

Harry had been lying on that same bed for hours, trying to find a possible way out. But even if he had his wand, there _was_ no possible way out of here.

The man in the portrait didn't return, but the two Death Eaters outside did check every hour, just like they were ordered to do. It wasn't like he expected less.

When the door opened once again, Harry figured that another hour had passed. But instead of closing the door immediately, the two stepped inside. Alarmed by the sudden movement of the two, Harry instantly sat up straight. He didn't even had the chance to open his mouth before the situation was already explained.

"We have to escort you to the dining room," was what the more muscular Death Eater told him.

Harry looked confused at this at first, but it slowly came back to him. The dining room… of course… He had already forgotten about that after everything that happened today.

"I'm not going," was what he answered, not moving one inch from the bed. He refused to. He had already lost his appetite at the mere thought of it…

As expected, wands were immediately drawn, pointing dangerously at his face, ready to strike any second if needed to. The Death Eater glared at him and hissed his words through his teeth, making it sound even more threatening. "You _will_ go. One way or another."

Harry merely glared in response. It wasn't like he wasn't used to threats, having to hear one at least once a day in the summers. And that was one of the reasons why he refused to go. "I'm not going to sit around a table, eating diner with the man who _murdered_ my family," he said, saying it in the exact same way.

"We have orders," the other Death Eater said, now taking a step forwards so his wand was only a few inches from his face. "And if you don't go willingly _right now_, we have other methods to make you."

Harry looked from the wand to it's owner and repeated the next line slowly. "I… won't… go."

"Have it your way," was the only answer he received, followed by a flash of light…

-

There was no news on Harry's whereabouts. The Order and the Ministry have checked several locations, but it all led to nothing. And nothing was in the newspapers of course, the Ministry was making sure of that. There were growing suspicions though. There were several people from the press, dying to get a shot of Harry Potter and his new legal parent and in the front line was Rita Skeeter. Of course, the mysterious murder at the Ministry was a nice catch too, that would keep her satisfied… for the day, at least.

But… not being able to do anything was horrible. It was all they could do for now though. Trust the Order to find Harry. And hoping that they'll bring him back alive.

-

It was more then embarrassing. It was humiliating. It was absolutely, absolutely humiliating.

Of course he tried to avoid it. Of course he tried to resist it, but it wasn't really like he stood a chance against two skilled wizard with the crucial item he wanted so much: a wand. He hated being so vulnerable.

And being dragged through the halls full of Death Eaters while you're Petrified and can't do anything… He _really_,_ really_ hated being vulnerable.

But he wasn't going to go willingly. He refused to do that. Being dragged through the halls was always better then obeying. Then going willingly.

They stopped in front of a large door and he was put on the ground once more. A second later the curse was lifted. However, the wands were still pointed at his face, ready to strike once again if he tried to escape.

Then the large door slowly opened. They entered a huge room with a long table. And very much to Harry's dislike, the table was filled with Death Eaters and of course, Voldemort himself. He guessed it was the Inner Circle, since he already spotted Lucius Malfoy as well as Snape. They were all talking loudly and they didn't even seem to notice he was there.

As if he was still Petrified he stood as still as possible, not making a sound. He wished he could just walk out of the room right now, without anyone noticing him and just when he thought he probably should, he heard a loud 'thump' behind him.

He didn't even know that the two Death Eaters left until the door closed and everyone else noticed his presence. The conversations died abruptly into gasps and silence filled the room.

Some of them glared at him, but most of them seemed to be surprised to see him.

No one dared to take action themselves, but looked carefully at their Lord, awaiting his next move.

Voldemort rose from his chair at the head of the table and took a few steps towards him. "Harry! I'm glad you could join us tonight." Even more confused faces rose up. The Death Eaters looked at each other, silently asking what was going on. They still didn't say a word, or move an inch from their seats. Harry could feel the thick suspense hanging in the air and he was almost afraid to respond in the deadly silent.

"It wasn't like I had a choice," he said.

The Dark Lord seemed to ignore this statement and turned back to his minions, who immediately turned their attention back to him. "Harry Potter will be joining us for a while. This morning I received custody of him so I want you to threat him with the same respect as you show to me."

Most Death Eaters couldn't hide their shock, gasping, horribly confused and bewildered.

Harry looked as confused as some of the Death Eaters. The… same respect? The same respect would mean that…

"After all," Voldemort continued and turned his gaze back to Harry. "Harry Potter is now my legal son."

"Son--!?" Harry nearly choked on his own words. Of course he knew that he had received custody, but the meaning of it never hit him. He felt a knot tie in his stomach. He was now… and Voldemort was… and… no. NO! He refused to accept that!

"Legally maybe," he responded, trying to keep his voice steady. "But for all I care you can—"

"I suggest that you won't finish that sentence," the Dark Lord responded, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"And what if I do?" Harry said, glaring. The Death Eaters looked from their Lord to their former enemy, eagerly awaiting what was next and Harry knew he had hit a spot. Finishing that sentence would mean insulting the Dark Lord in front of his Death Eaters. And he didn't doubt the prize of that was high. But from all he's seen he won't get hurt and if he doesn't get punished in front of everyone, that would make Voldemort look weak.

And that's the last thing that he would ever want.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds and not even the tiniest sounds were made.

"…Fine," Harry eventually said. "Just don't call me that anymore," he added in a low whisper.

Voldemort seemed satisfied and by that Harry immediately regretted giving in. "Now that we can continue, I saved you a seat right next to me. Now that we are all here, diner can begin."

Gritting his teeth, Harry walked to his seat. He couldn't believe what he was doing. But he had already received a warning. If he didn't obey he would probably be forced again or he could stay another month. He didn't like the odds of both of them.

He sat next to an unknown Death Eater, who grinned at him as he sat down. Harry glared back.

He noticed that the Death Eaters who he had a history with, were all sitting in a distance from him. Even Bellatrix was there, looking really pale while leaning on shaking arms, but with a smile like nothing had ever happened.

He knew that couldn't be a coincidence. If some of them actually said a word to him, he would probably lunge right at them. And Voldemort knew that as well, he was sure of it.

Not even a minute after he sat down, now focusing his eyes on his plate then anyone else, food magically appeared.

The diner had started.

Author's Note:

**Secret Number Two**: Writing is not all I do! I draw and fandub as well with other accounts and I consider myself pretty good at it! (nothing wrong with my confidence)


	13. Diner, part 2

**~~~~~~!!HAPPY NEWYEAR!!~~~~~~**

**Guardianship**

Chapter 13:

Diner, part two

Even though diner had began and everyone seemed to be paying more attention to their plates then to him, Harry was still very nervous. Besides, he wasn't exactly sure what just happened.

Lord Voldemort just told his minions to treat his arch enemy with the same respect.

Would that mean that they would have to listen to him? Probably not, because he was a prisoner here anyway. Bow to him? He felt sick at the thought.

But… why? Why on earth would he do that? Not killing him or torturing him while he had wanted him dead for many, many years was already as crazy as it was.

But ordering his minions to treat him, not as vermin, not as an equal, but as their Lord's, Harry had to restrain himself while using that word, _son_…!?

What is that man _thinking_?

Low whispers carefully begun but soon turned into loud conversations about probably anything except for the main topic. No one dared to say a word about that.

While everyone was already filling their second plate of food, Harry's plate remained untouched. And after a while, Voldemort noticed that as well.

The conversations were loud enough to not catch anyone's attention while speaking.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" was the question send to him.

Harry threw him a look which said: Why would I? without using any words.

Voldemort picked up his fork again. "You're incredibly stubborn, you know that?"

And by this, Harry opened his mouth. "And proud of it."

The diner ended without any more dialogue between them. The Dark Lord probably didn't want to draw some unnecessary attention. Even if that was the case, Harry was pleased with this. The diner looked longer then it was though. All the time, he was trying to focus on different things then the murderers he was sitting right next to. That wasn't easy though.

As the Death Eaters left the room, throwing him a last glance or glare, Harry stood up from his seat as well. He was actually looking forward being locked into his room.

But as he stood up, Voldemort grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"You're staying."

"What?" Harry responded while yanking his arm back. "Why?" He heard the door close as the last Death Eater stepped through it. The room was immediately silenced.

"I know that you did not eat anything this afternoon as well."

Harry glared at him. "Maybe being a prisoner doesn't make you that hungry. Can I go now?"

"Guest sounds more suitable. Either way, you were allowed to leave after diner. You haven't had any diner. Therefore you can not leave," the Dark Lord told him.

He looked at him in confusion. "Well… it's over." And as he said it, a brand new plate appeared on the table, filled with food. Harry looked from the plate to Voldemort. "You've… just got to be kidding me."

"We are going to stay here until you have had your diner," he simply stated.

"I'm not a child!!" Harry yelled.

"Then stop acting like one!" he snapped.

Their eyes locked once again for a few seconds, until Voldemort sat down his seat once again. Suddenly Harry's knees buckled under their weight and he felt into his own chair.

"We are going to stay here as long as it takes," Voldemort explained.

"This is ridiculous!!" he snapped. "I'm sixteen years old!!"

"If you didn't act like a child, I wouldn't have to treat you like one. I'm not going to let you starve yourself to death because of your stubbornness."

"And I'm not going to eat anything you poisoned!"

There was a small silence. "That's what this was about."

Harry glared at him. "There could be anything in it! Even if you don't want me killed, there could be Viteraserum in for all I know!"

"All the useful potions are ones that you would notice. As for Viteraserum… I wouldn't need it. Your mind is already an open book to me."

"Well…!!" Harry tried to think of anything to overrule this statement but nothing came into his thoughts. He couldn't think up anything else.

"We are going to sit here as long as that plate is still full. The sooner you begin, the sooner you can go."

Harry was about to say something defensive, when his stomach suddenly rumbled. Embarrassed, he looked away.

He couldn't say he wasn't hungry. After all, spending the summer with his relatives wasn't that pleasant. And everything else happened so fast… their deaths, the trial, this. There hadn't been any time to eat.

Minutes seemed like hours and the silence was making it worse. Every now and then his stomach heavily protested, making him even more embarrassed as he already was. He felt Voldemort's eyes pierce in the back of his head and the whole situation made him extremely uncomfortable.

Even though an hour must have already passed, he food was still steaming and looked to be in perfect state.

He couldn't stand the silence between them and the thick suspense hanging in the air. When he heard something like glass hit the table, he turned his gaze back again and next to his plate was a small, brown bottle. He looked at Voldemort in confusion.

"It's your decision," the Dark Lord explained. "The food or the potion."

Harry looked at the small bottle. Nothing was labelled on it. He had no idea what could be in it… he didn't recognize it at all. So the choice he had was to or drink an unknown potion… or eat the food that was lying in front of him.

He didn't like neither options, but he was sure he would be forced to pick.

"What is it going to be?" was what he was asked.

Frustrated, Harry picked up his fork, but not before muttering: "Not one word."

-

They shared a sigh of relief when Fred and George came back. There had just been an emergency Order meeting they weren't allowed to attend. Molly stayed and had kept a close eye on them, but not close enough to notice that Fred and George weren't in the garden as she asked them to. Hermione had made sure she kept her occupied with all of her knitting questions.

"Mom!" they heard Ginny say from a distance. "Err… could you tell me how you and dad met again? I love that story."

Molly's voice sounded next. "But Ginny, sweetie, I don't have ti-"

"Please mom! We can make diner together! Please tell me…"

Hermione closed the door to the bedroom before turning towards the two. "And?"

"We had a hard time finding them you know!" Fred called.

"And a harder time not getting noticed," George added.

"I actually saw Lupin staring at our direction… you think he noticed us?"

"No, idea, George, we—"

"You have information or not!?" Hermione snapped.

George looked offended. "I can see you're grateful."

"They send Aurors to every possible hiding direction of Voldemort and see if anything comes out of it," Fred explained.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ron asked. "I mean, if I was You-Know-Who I'd put up a lot of wards… if it was only to make sure Harry doesn't escape."

Hermione thought about it. "Yes, but if anything happens to that Auror, they know where Harry is. Then we could try to attack! When will they go?"

Fred looked at George before answering this. "Well… right now."

-

It was a bit humiliating but as he took one bite he couldn't stop until his plate was empty. The food was really delicious. He didn't think he had ever eaten this fast.

As he was just finished, the door opened and a Death Eater barged in.

Voldemort instantly rose from his chair, glaring at the Death Eater.

"I told you I didn't want to be disturbed!" he hissed.

The Death Eater immediately fell to the ground, kneeling deep before him. "I-I am so sorry, my Lord! But it regards the boy, m-my Lord! Aurors… there are Aurors in front of your mansion!"

Harry felt his heart pound faster. They… they were here to save him! A smile appeared on his face but all hope flew away when Voldemort's furious red eyes pierced his. He knew instantly that this wasn't going to be easy.

Author's Note:

**Secret Number T****hree**: Mystical Tears is the name I'm going to give my own magical story some day. I've been plotting for years now, not even really writing, because I want everything to fit perfectly in. I'll probably plot away for a few more years to come. Haha, I love plotting.


	14. Memories of Hogwarts

**Guardianship**

Chapter 14:

Memories of Hogwarts

"How many?" was the answer the Dark Lord demanded to know. The shaky Death Eater looked up to him, his cheeks going red. "Two… of them. B-but they might be calling for help any time now!"

Voldemort glared at him. "Worthless," he hissed. "Remind me to finish you off later."

The Death Eater looked at him with huge eyes, shaking heavily.

"But for now I want you to tell everyone not to do anything at all."

"N-n-nothing, m-my Lord?" the Death Eater managed to ask.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Go!" he shouted. The Death Eater immediately fled back, closing the doors in a hurry behind him.

"But…" Harry said after the door closed. "Why would you do nothing?"

"They're not here to rescue you," Voldemort answered. "Use your common sense."

Harry somewhere did doubt that they were going to rescue him with two men.

"I was _allowed_ to leave now right?" he said, changing the subject.

"You're staying here."

"Of course…" Harry sighed. He had pretty much seen this coming. "…You're never going to let me out of here, are you?"

Voldemort turned his gaze to him. "You're acting like you've already been here for weeks."

"Well, are you?" he repeated.

Voldemort looked at him. "I might. But for now I enjoy your company far too much."

Harry stood up from his seat. "You're not killing or hurting me no matter what I say, you're ordering your Death Eaters to treat me like they treat you, you want to keep me here until who knows when… You're planning something. This is all just a big plan of yours!"

There was a small silence when the two looked at each other.

"Come here."

"What?" he said in confusion.

"Come," the dark wizard repeated.

Anxiously Harry took a small step forward towards him, even though he had no idea why. He took another step and stopped when he was standing next to him. "Why-"

Before he could say anymore, he felt his body weakening and all the feeling in his limbs disappeared. Before he could fall down though, Voldemort grabbed his arm and slowly put him down.

Harry's vision was blurring fast as well. He just managed to look at the dark wizard before he lost his consciousness.

-

Several hours passed without any news on Harry's whereabouts. Finally getting a break from the chores they were assigned to keep them busy, they went upstairs once more, resting and discussing what was taking them so long. Then, the door opened and a loud conversation began as Arthur Weasley's voice rang through the house.

"This is horrible!"

"Arthur, calm down, the chi--!"

"How can I calm down!? At every location, Molly, at every location they were send back to the Ministry and lost their memory! How can- we can never know where he is now!"

"Arthur, shush, the children might hear you!"

"Oh… oh the kids, o-of course…"

And their conversation went on a lot more quieter. But they had overheard the most crucial part. Every location the Aurors checked had some kind of protection around them… Meaning they had to come through it at first at all the different locations, before they had a clue where Harry is… And they were probably very powerful wards.

This was… horrible indeed.

-

Harry slowly opened his eyes a few times, before he could see clearly. He was lying on the floor… why was he lying on the floor…

Then he remembered. He instantly sat up straight, startling a person who was sitting on a chair next to him.

"Finally awake, are you?"

He recognized the voice before he had even turned around. "Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy stood up from his chair, pointing his wand towards him. "Don't try anything."

Harry tried to stand up but nearly felt down again. Whatever Voldemort had done to him, it had worked well. "How long was I out?" he asked, managing to sit up straight.

"I think about a few hours."

"A few hours!?" Harry repeated, his heart sinking to his stomach. Those Aurors were surely long gone by now… "Great," he muttered. "And you had to watch me?"

"It wasn't like I was enjoying it," Draco sneered.

Harry couldn't help but smile at this. He was still the same old Malfoy. Seeing him made him think back to Hogwarts. "…I miss Hogwarts." After a while of silence he added. "Don't you?"

"What would I miss?" he blonde said. "I don't miss anything. I'm learning a lot more stuff here then through those stupid lessons."

"…Remember how we first met?" Harry said after a while.

"Getting all sentimental won't get you out of this, Potter," the blonde sneered. "I'm not going to help you."

"I never thought you would. I'm just trying to think of something else then this dreaded place…"

Draco snorted. "Well, _of course_ I remember. You humiliated me in front of my friends."

"Well, you were the one who insulted my friends," Harry pointed out.

"You call them friends?" he said back. When Harry didn't say anything back to defend them, he sighed. "Well, I guess… they helped you out… a few times. Doubt Crabbe and Goyle would do that. They're too much of a cowards to become Death Eaters. Not that they could with those lousy spells of theirs…"

Harry smiled. "You miss them?"

"Shut up."

Though he was still smiling in his thoughts, he figured that he should get up. He didn't like the fact that Draco was looking down to him and he would like it even less if Voldemort would come back. He hated himself for losing consciousness, looking weak by it.

He grabbed the table next to him with one hand and tried to pull himself up. It barely worked; he had nearly no strength in his arm at all. Even when he used his other arm as well, he had a hard time getting up. His legs wouldn't cooperate either, they kept buckling under their weight. He felt incredibly weak.

"So far so good," Draco smirked from out of his chair.

Harry glared in response but didn't give up. He managed to stand up straight but only by leaning on his arms who were supporting on the table. His legs couldn't carry the weight and if he were to let go, he would fall on the ground once more.

"So…" Draco's voice sounded. "What did he do to you?"

"How should I know!?" Harry replied, trying his best to keep standing.

"You could just sit down, you know. I'm not exactly sure _what_ you're trying to prove."

The nearest chair was at least 3 feet away. He had no idea how to get there without being able to walk.

"Need help?" Draco said with a smirk on his face. Harry was sure he was enjoying this all.

"No," he replied frustrated. He removed one palm of his hand and quickly placed it a few inches further and did the same with his other hand, pulling his body along with it, bit closer to the chair. He was already exhausted after doing it trice, as his muscles were very weak. His arms began to shake violently under it's weight and he was still nowhere near the chair.

He heard Draco laugh. "You have no idea how stupid you look right now!" Harry send a death glare his way.

Finally the blonde stood up and grabbed the chair for him, placing it right behind him. Harry sank in it immediately, for his limbs gave out.

"You're pathetic you know that?"

"Well, thank you," Harry muttered. "Why did he choose you, of all people, to watch over me anyway?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. But Aunt Bella is hurt and I don't think any other Death Eater should be in one room with you. It's too risky."

"And he was gone the whole time?" he asked.

"Yes, I've been alone for hours. And watching over your sleeping face the whole time while drooling all over the floor wasn't really helping at all, Potter."

Harry, embarrassed, felt his cheeks flush. "Well, you could have tried to wake me up."

"I did!" Draco replied. "Nothing helped. I don't know what kind of spell he used on you, but it sure was powerful." Just as he was about to walk to his own chair, the door opened and Lord Voldemort stepped inside.

Author's Note:

Oh my gosh! No blood! No deaths and despair!! What kind of HORRIBLE writer am I to actually _spare_ the lives of innocent people!! I am so ashamed!

**Secret Number ****Four**:

I guess I have a thing with killing characters off who you really got to know. I can't do it! Yet I do want to inflict as many problems and dilemma's around the main character… take Harry for an example. I love messing with him, while I'm actually rooting for him! I'm making his life as twisted and miserable as it can get, but taking his life? Nu-huh.


	15. Unknown liquid

**Guardianship**

Chapter 15:

Unknown liquid

Draco immediately kneeled down on the spot. The Dark Lord took a few steps towards them, before addressing any of them.

"When did he wake up?" he questioned.

"J-just a small while ago, h-half an hour I think," Draco answered, his voice shaking. "My Lord," he quickly added.

There was nothing left of the confident Malfoy he spoke with, Harry thought. He was probably terrified that he would get hurt or killed whenever Voldemort was around.

"You can leave now," was what the young Death Eater was told. He immediately stood up and walked away, giving a final glance at Harry before disappearing out of sight.

The dark wizard now looked at him. "I'll take you back to your room."

Harry looked back, a bit uncomfortable. "I…can't."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

He felt embarrassed. Looking away, he muttered: "I can't… walk…"

"Well, that was to be expected." Harry, who thought he would receive a comment on being weak, looked up, slightly confused.

Voldemort continued. "You shouldn't have woken up for more then an hour." He grabbed a purple potion from out of his coat and gave it to him. "Drink this."

Harry didn't like drinking unknown potions but if it would get the feeling in his limbs back… he didn't like the idea of being dragged back either.

The potion didn't really taste like anything. When he finished drinking it, he didn't feel any different. He still felt weak. "When is it going to help me stand?"

"It won't," Voldemort simply answered. He drew his wand and aimed it at Harry, releasing a wordless spell. Immediately, the feeling in his arms and legs returned.

Clutching the bottle in his hand, he stood up. "What did you let me drink!?"

"A sleeping potion," he answered, putting his wand away again.

"WHY!?" Harry shouted, angrily taking a few steps towards him. "First you do something which made me unconscious for hours and now you just force me to drink a sleeping potion!? Why!? Why are you doing this!?"

"That is of none of your concern."

This made Harry even angrier. "Well, in the meanwhile it's _my_ body!" He felt a little light in his head.

"If we don't go now, you won't make it on time to reach your room."

"No, I want _answers_!" he demanded.

"You won't sleep for a minute if I leave you there!" Voldemort suddenly said, raising his voice. "And don't you think you would have done anything to escape that room to warn the Aurors you were here!? I couldn't leave you with just Lucius' incompetent son!"

Harry glared. He was a bit dizzy, but it didn't stop him. "You don't know that!"

"I know _you_!" was the response he got. "It would be exactly what I would do."

"Don't compare us like that!" Harry said. "We're nothing alike!" After saying these words, he instantly felt very faint.

Voldemort's expression softened a bit. "We're more alike then you think, Harry."

Just as Harry was about to say something back, he lost his strength to stand. His body leaned forwards and he knew that he fell into something, and in the back of his head, he knew who he had been falling into. But he didn't had the strength to move or keep his eyes open, even though he would rather do anything to step away.

He closed his eyes and felt into a deep sleep, in the arms of the person he hated the most.

-

There was another emergency Order meeting going on. This time both Arthur and Molly needed to be there, so they were left alone.

"And don't you_ dare_ to leave the house!!" Molly shouted for the 11th time. "If you take one step out of here, you'd wish you were in Azkaban! I mean it!"

Instead of shaking his head, Arthur Weasley looked at them with a serious look in his eyes, which quoted exactly what his wife just said. Then they both left, using the Floo.

"Great!" Ron then said. "Now we can get Harry."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, don't be preposterous. There is no way for us to know where he is and even if we did know, there are wards, Death Eaters… You-Know-Who. It's not that easy."

"We have to do _something_, right?" Ginny then said. "Even though the whole situation looks impossible… There should be something we can do for him! I know there is!"

Fred shrugged. "You don't need to get so dramatic over it, Ginger."

"Yeah," George added. "It's just You-Know-Who we're talking about. It's not a big deal."

"It's not like we're fighting a Lord," Fred smirked.

"Exactly! It's not like we're talking about facing the most powerful person in the world… or something."

Both Ginny and Hermione now send death glares their way, Ron just sighed.

"Geez, did your sense of humour get kidnapped along with Harry?"

"We need a strategy," Hermione then called, completely ignoring them. "We must think of a plan that could help us reach Harry. I don't think we should try to get him head-on. The chance that we'll get caught is very high. If we could somehow break into that mansion unnoticed…"

"That's a great idea, 'Moine," Ron mumbled. "We just have to get past a _mind-erasing wards_ first and go past the_ tons of Death Eaters_ inside or maybe outside as well. Surely, no one's going to notice us trying to sneak in."

"If you have a better solution, I'd like to hear one," Hermione said annoyed.

Ron shrugged and she sighed. Only silence followed…

-

Draco Malfoy sighed as he let himself fall in an comfortable chair. The place around him wasn't Riddle Manor, but his own home.

Unlike most Death Eaters he had a home to turn to and wasn't stuck in that dreaded place forever. He had to come every day though, to continue his training with Aunt Bella, but he wasn't sure if tomorrow's training would continue, since she looked incredibly weak after they delivered Potter to the Dark Lord's chambers.

A frown appeared on his face. All these months he was able to walk free around his own mansion, while other Death Eaters had to go into hiding because the Ministry was all over the place. Why hadn't the Aurors looked for him? After all, there were many students who saw him the night Dumbledore died and he was sure that that information must have gone to the Ministry.

Of course he wasn't stupid enough to go outside in the middle of the day. In fact, the only places he was allowed to go was here and Riddle Manor. That was ordered by Lord Voldemort himself. His mother, Narcissa, had told him that.

But still he wondered why the Aurors hadn't already busted in, take him prisoner and search the mansion for Potter… It would be a very logical decision to do so.

He reached out for the warm cup of tea he just poured in. He had to make his own since he no longer had a house elf, but just this once he didn't mind.

After all, he was really desperate for some time alone after all the stress of today. He was already happy that he was able to live through the day…

He stared at the liquid, deep in his thoughts. He had not shared a words with his father ever since the day he was freed from Azkaban. He never returned to his home, but stayed at Riddle Manor, never leaving it.

His mother occasionally returned, but spent most of her time in that place as well. He was the only one who returned here every day.

Somehow he really felt safe here. He was glad to return here, because honestly, everything about Riddle Manor scared him. He hated returning there every day, but he knew he had no choice. He would never say a word about his own thoughts though. Not even to his parents, because he knew he could be killed for it if Lord Voldemort would ever find out.

No. He probably already knew that he was afraid. But he probably also knew the position he was in. This wasn't only about his life. It was about his parents as well. His family's position. The Malfoy pride.

He could never be disloyal. That was probably the only reason he was still alive…

He let out a sigh. Things just had to remain as they are…

Author's Note:

Oh… my gosh… **NO** cliff hanger!! Aw shucks, I love cliff hangers. It's like: torturing the readers! So much for my fun…

**Secret Number Five**:

Yup, you guessed it. I love torturing my readers!


	16. Worst Plan Ever

**Guardianship**

Chapter 16:

Worst plan ever

It was a bright day. Every now and then the sun peeked through the clouds, shining brightly on the wasteland of a graveyard, as if it were mocking it.

A stream of light entered the window of the mansion lying next to the graveyard. There, the eyelids of a young teenager stirred and ever so slowly, his eyes begun to open.

His whole body was still tired and fought against the thought of awakening, but the young teenager's eyes remained open. For a moment there, he didn't had a clue to where he was. But then his memories returned and it came down twice as hard.

He sat up instantly, clutching the bed sheets with his slightly trembling fist.

"Damn it," he gritted through his teeth. He was incredibly frustrated. Not only because he was here, but because of what happened before he passed out.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He was _using him_. Using him like he was some kind of _doll_, doing whatever he wanted with him.

_That's it, _he thought. _I don't care what happens to me, he's not getting his way any longer._

Now that he concluded that Voldemort wouldn't let him go anyway, blackmailing him with extra days wouldn't work anymore. He was going to resist whatever Voldemort had planned for him, anything at all. Even if it would mean getting worse punishments.

He threw the blankets away and immediately stood up. While he looked at his room, he spotted the man in the portrait, already half disappearing out of his painting. This made him even angrier.

"Yeah, go ahead and tell him that I'm awake!" he shouted after the disappearing man. Being locked into his room, he had no place to go. He sat on the edge of his bed and rested his hand on his forehead in frustration.

As his fingers accidentally touched his scar, he suddenly realized that it hadn't hurt… at all, ever since the incident with Snape. Voldemort probably kept his walls up against him, Harry thought. Not that he minded. It was one less problem to deal with and he definitely didn't miss the pain.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a trolley with food appeared, just like it had yesterday. He glared at it, thinking back at the scenario of yesterday. He then abruptly stood up and walked towards it. When he reached it, his hands grabbed the edges of it and he threw the heavy trolley with all the strength he had to the ground. Everything felt on the ground, making a mess of the carpet. Some glass had shattered thanks to the weight of the trolley on top.

Then, though to be expected, the two Death Eaters guarding his room barged in, having heard the noise.

They looked from Harry to the floor and back at Harry, as if they couldn't believe their eyes.

"…He'll be so mad," one of them eventually whispered.

"Great," Harry then said.

The two Death Eaters exchanged painful grimaces before they decided to close the door again.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed as he stared at the stains in the carpet and the food lying on top of them. It could probably be fixed with a simple cleaning spell, but it was the thought that counted.

He waited a few minutes which slowly turned into an hour, but nothing happened… No one else had come. Figuring no one would come for the mess he made anymore, he started staring at the window. He remembered that Voldemort had placed spells on it… but he wondered what would happen if he tried to open it? Would yet another alarm go off…?

He figured that it wouldn't hurt to try. He could always shrug it off as 'wanting to have fresh air'. He knew it wasn't going to help him escape anyway. Not with those wards outside.

He tried to open the window, but no matter what he tried, it didn't budge. Eventually, he picked up a heavy book and threw it straight at the glass. It broke… and repaired itself almost instantly. The book he'd thrown, flew back twice as hard. He barely managed to dodge it before it slammed into the door.

He cringed at this. Now the guards would come again. But then, as the door opened once again, a thought popped up in his head.

"What are you doing?!" one of the Death Eaters said, barging in.

Harry stood up from his bed. "I need to use the bathroom. A shower would be nice too."

The two Death Eaters wordlessly exchanged nervous looks. They started whispering, but it was so loud that Harry could easily figure out what they were saying.

"What now?" one of them hissed. "We hadn't had any orders about showering! What should we do?"

The other one looked just as stressed. "W-we could always guard the door, but… we don't even know _where_ he should take one! We…we could always contact our Lord, but…"

"Do you think that's wise? I mean, if we disturb him for something like this…"

"But even if we would get punished, it would always be better then if we make a mistake!"

"Yes… yes…"

Of course, Harry wasn't interested in using the bathroom at all, though he kind of needed to use one, but he could use this opportunity to explore the mansion a little bit. After all, he wasn't going to lose hope. He knew there was a way out of here somehow, somewhere. Yesterday he hadn't really paid much attention to his surroundings. When he thought back at that, he knew that it hadn't been very clever, but he was already stressed out enough as it was.

Lost in his thoughts, he was vaguely aware that the two Death Eaters were talking to the man in the portrait, who had come back just now.

…What _if_ he would try to get away? Well, even though he couldn't be punished by staying here longer, it wasn't exactly a brilliant plan. The mansion was full of Death Eaters with wands, so most likely he wouldn't get very far. Even though he wasn't worried about getting hurt at this point, he would probably be Stunned and dragged back to his room.

He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He had already passed out twice in front of Voldemort yesterday and on top of that, he fainted right into him.

He clenched his fist in frustration. No, he still had some dignity left. He needed to think of a better plan, instead of just doing things rationally.

Focused on his own thoughts alone for a moment, he nearly missed everything the Death Eaters said. He didn't even realize it until they grabbed his arm and started pulling him along.

"We're going now," one of them said.

He just wished that he knew _where_ they were taking him. This time, as he went out, he paid close attention to his surroundings. The walls looked the same throughout the halls, so he tried to memorize statues and paintings, as they went past them.

As he just passed a statue of a snake, resting on a pile of bones, he had the nagging feeling that he had already passed this statue once. But he didn't know when, so he still had no clue to where they were going.

He figured that it was worth the shot to ask. But as he just started to open his mouth, he noticed that the hall was near it's end. At the end of the hall was a huge door, decorated with amazing details. When he saw the snakes carved in the wood of the door, he swallowed a big lump in his throat. He already knew where he was. After all, yesterday he had spent a while on the doorway, refusing to step inside the Dark Lord's chambers.

"That's… okay…" he heard himself say. Somehow this plan had _really_ backfired on him. The last thing he wanted right now was to be in that room. "I don't need to use the bathroom that necessary… so we can just go back…"

"He already expects you now," one Death Eater said. "Everything is already prepared. You have to now… with force, if necessary."

This had absolutely been the worst plan ever…


End file.
